parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Colonial Story
Wildlife Story is BenFranklinandJohnDarlingfan's movie-spoof of Toy Story Cast * Woody - Ben Franklin (Ben & Me) * Buzz Lightyear - John Darling (Peter Pan) * Mr. Potato Head - Roger (101 Dalmatians; Animated) * Hamm - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Rex - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Bo Peep - Sarah Phillips (Liberty's Kids) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) * Andy Davis - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Mrs. Davis- Sarabi (The Lion King) * Molly Davis - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) * Lenny - Timon (The Lion King) * Etch - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Mr. Spell - Philoctetes (Hercules) * Barrel of Monkeys - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) and The Fairies (Tinker Bell) * Trokias - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire), Kuzco Llama (The Emperor's New Groove), Oliver (Oliver & Company) and Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Sid Phillips - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph)/Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) * Baby Face - Zazu (The Lion King) * Legs - Bridget (An American Tail) * Hand-in-the-Box - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Ducky - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Burned Rag Doll - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Bowling Announcer - Koda (Brother Bear) *Combat Carl - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Goofy (Disney) * Dolly, Ducky, and Teddy - Peg, Boris, and Bulldog (Lady and the Tramp) *Etch - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Fire Truck - Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) *Frog - Pascal (Tangled) * Hockey Puck - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Hannah Phillips - Terk (Tarzan) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) *Jingle Joe - Donald Duck (Disney) * Mr. Mike - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Mr. Shark - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mr. Spell - Philoctetes (Hercules) * Magic 8-Ball - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Mr. Phillips - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Mrs. Phillips - Sally (Cars) * Marie Antionette - Ben All Gator and Hippo (Fantasia) * Roly Poly Clown - Mike (Monsters, Inc) * Rock-A-Stack - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *RC - Tantor (Tarzan) *Robot - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Rockmobile - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Rocky Gibraltar - Hercules (Hercules) *Roller Bob - Pluto (Disney) * Robot Guards - The Guards (The Black Cauldron) *Sally Doll - Marie (The Aristocats) *Sarge - Chi-Fu (Mulan) *Sarge's Soldiers - Gorillas (Tarzan) *Scud - Sabor (Tarzan) *Snake - Charlie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Squeeze Toy Aliens - Singing Musketeers (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: in The Three Musketeers) * Tikes - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Eeyore, and Chrstopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * TV - Remy (Ratatouille) * Toy Train - Wall-E (Wall-E) *Troll Dolls - Whales (Fantasia 2000) * Toddie Tots - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) * Woman on Pizza Planet P.A. System - Maggie (Home on the Range) *Whiskers - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Walking Car - Bartok (Anastasia) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Alan and Hillary (A Troll in Central Park) Movie Used * Toy Story (1995) Movies/TV Shows Used * Ben and Me (1953) * Peter Pan (1953) * Return to Never-Land (2002) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures (2003) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) * Robin Hood (1973) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) Category:BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies